


Don't leave

by damageditem



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is tired of being ignored by her husband Tom, who always puts his business before her, so after her latest deception, she takes his jag and leaves the house without saying goodbye. Will he follow her, or will their marriage end like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction. Please don't take unnecessary risks while driving.

She started the Jag and stepping on the accelerator, she drove away from him, knowing he’d follow her soon. He wouldn’t allow her to say the last word. Oh, no, that was not his style. She was expecting it; more, she was playing her last card, hoping to get exactly what she wanted. Him. Just for her, for once. No inopportune work calls, no falling asleep waiting for him to arrive to an already cold dinner, no interruptions, no leaving the bed at night to attend some “emergency”… This time he wouldn’t be the businessman; he’d be her Thomas again, her husband, the man she fell in love with so many years ago. Or she… No. She dismissed the thought immediately. He’d come. He had to. He couldn’t have forgotten…

She left the gravel path that led to the main road, pumped up the volume of the stereo and flew through the lonely road. The perks of living isolated from the rest of the world, she thought. Not a single soul for miles.

It was not that late, but the dense trees that covered the road on both sides and those black, threatening clouds made the evening look like a dark, moonless night, perfectly matching her actual state of mind.

She was thinking how long he’d wait until he’d follow her.  He had warned her that the phone call would be a long one. Would he wait until the end to go and find her? Or would he reject the call? No, that wasn’t his style.  “ _Business first”,_ he used to say. In that case, he’d have a harder time getting to her.

Well, Thomas, the game is on. I’m betting all I have left in this hand. Let’s see your next move. Let’s see how much (or if) you care about me. She wiped away a tear and stepped harder on the accelerator. She had no idea where she was going; she only wanted it to be far.

A few miles and more tears later, she was convinced he would not come for her after all, when she spotted a lonely light far behind and, in a blink of an eye, she saw him riding his Honda Blackbird, slowing down to match her speed, and making her signals to stop the car. She took a look at the speedo, and saw that she was flying at more than 120 mph.

She ignored him and kept on speeding up, knowing she was no match for the Blackbird. He would always catch her, not just because the blackbird was a beast, but mostly because she had never driven this fast before. But she found that she actually liked it. She could feel the rush of adrenaline through her veins, filling her whole body with an energy she had not felt for a long time.

Thomas was behind her. He sped up a little, just to catch her pace, and he made a sign she could not understand. He was pointing at something inside the cabin. Then she heard it. He was calling her. She let the phone ring a few times before answering it.

“What?” She spat as soon as she pressed the green button on the Bluetooth device.

“Eli, what the fuck? What are you doing?”

She could feel the annoyance in his voice, and smirked at herself. “Driving.”

“Oh, that’s very funny, Eli. Where are you going?” He overtook her and drove in front of her, reducing the speed slowly to make her stop.

“As far as I can get.” She sped up again, overtaking him.

“Fuck, Eli, what’s going on? Stop the car right now.” He was by her window again, tapping the glass and telling her to stop the car. But she kept on driving in silence, until he said the word she was expecting. That word he was not used to say, because he didn’t need to. “Please…”

She cut the call, put the blinker on and slowed down until she stopped outside the road. She stood inside the car, quiet, until he stopped the blackbird in front of her. He got off the bike, and took off the helmet, ruffling his hair and wiping out the sweat from his forehead. She looked at his impossibly long legs wrapped in her favourite black leather trousers, that tight round ass that drove her crazy, those broad shoulders that wrapped her completely whenever he hugged her, making her feel at home… and then she knew it; she would go back home with him, if he’d ask, as she always did. Because she loved him, because she desired him, because she needed him. She felt empty, and numb without him.

But she was still mad at him. She sighed deeply, untied the seatbelt, turned off the engine and got out of the car, slamming the door with all her strength. She walked decidedly towards him, and stopped in front of him, legs spread, sinking her heels in the gravel, and her hands on her hips, defiant.

Thomas did not say a word. He just stared at her open mouthed, letting his eyes go from the long delicate waves that fell from a bun on the top of her head, to the cleavage of her dress, that let little to his imagination, to the curve of her generous hips, the hem of the dress, far shorter than the ones she usually wore, and those impossible high heels he was sure he had not seen before. She looked ravishing, he thought, but the lights of the car just behind her obscured the factions of her face, so he could not see how angry she was. Until she spoke.

“Ok, Thomas. I’ve stopped the car. Are you happy now? What do you want?” She spat out each one of those last words as she spread her arms to the air, waiting for an answer.

“Oh my goodness, Eli, you look…” He said as he started walking towards her.

She noticed the growing bulge inside his leather trousers, and that image went directly between her legs. But she was not going to yield. Not today.

“I look… what, Thomas? Now you’ve noticed me?” She was growing angrier every second. She walked closer to him, and she took off one of her shoes. “Do you know how many hours have I been suffering these fucking heels today?” She threw the shoe at him as she spoke, hitting him in the chest before she took off the other one. The small stones in the gravel were stabbing her feet, but she did not care.

She pointed at him with the second shoe while she kept on ranting, and threw it at him, but this time he dodged the blow. “Do you know how long it took me to fix my fucking hair like this?” She took off some pins and threw them to the floor as her hair fell loose over her shoulders.

She was trembling now, letting all the frustration come out once and for all.

“I’ve been waiting for you for three hours, Thomas. The dinner got cold and spoilt after being the whole day cooking it. For you.  For us. And then you come in, and with a wave of your hand, you dismiss me with a “This is going to be a long call, honey” as if I was disturbing you. Who the fuck do you think I am? Do you know what fucking day is today, Thomas? Do you even care?”

He looked at her astonished, trying to recognize the woman standing in front of him. He had never seen her like that.

She saw him staying there, quiet, thinking who knows what for what she considered and unusual amount of time, and noticed he really did not know. The man with the brightest mind she had ever known, who would not forget the slightest detail regarding his business, had forgotten the fifth anniversary of their marriage completely. She felt something breaking inside her, and she just wanted to run from there, from him. She could not stand watching their marriage breaking into a thousand pieces.

“I can’t believe it.” She shook her head, feeling all her energy suddenly drained from her.  “I’m done with you, Thomas. I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of being the only one who cares.” She turned her back and entered the car again. She did not mind about the shoes, and starting the Jag, she entered the road again as she saw him realising what he had forgotten. He tried to make her stop the car, but it was too late. She threw her wedding ring at him and left.

She arrived to the beach, but she did not remember how. She must have driven automatically, while her mind was somewhere else. She had been coming to this beach for years, whenever she had a bad day. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks, the salty smell of the air and the feeling of the sand under her feet never failed to reset her mind, somehow. It was relaxing, and the immensity of the ocean reminded her that, in the end, her worries were not that important, that life would go on anyway, and there would be brighter days.

But this time, the ocean was silent. Even the waves licked the rocks, instead of crashing against them, as if they would not want to disturb her thoughts. She left the headlights on and walked barefoot to the seashore, hoping the cold water on her feet would wake her up from this nightmare, but it did not. She looked at her bare finger, and she felt a tearing pain in her chest. She dropped to her knees, crying while a little wave licked her legs one more time before the tide retired into the sea.

And then she felt something warm covering her shoulders, as Thomas sat by her side, wrapping his thick leather jacket over her. They stood silent for a while, sharing a moment of calm between them after the storm.

Then Tom said: “I am as asshole.” It was not a question, just a statement he had never acknowledged before.

“I know.” She kept quiet, and then, looking at him, she asked: “How did you know I’d be here? I never told you about this place.” She was genuinely surprised about it.

“Well, you told me once, when we were dating, that there was a place where you liked to go to whenever you were upset. Since that day, every time you were worried, or mad, or whatever, I followed you here, to make sure you were ok. I watched you staring at the ocean for hours, struggling to control the need of comforting you while you cried. Then I followed you back, to be sure you arrived home safely. I could come here with my eyes closed.” She gaped at him as he stared to the dark mass of water in front of them, before going on.

“I’m sorry I forgot the anniversary, Eli.” He turned around to face her and he cupped her face in his hands as he fixed his eyes on hers. “I’m sorry that I’ve neglected you lately, but you are the only thing that keeps me sane in the middle of this craziness.”  He leant forward and rested his forehead on hers as he wiped away the tears from his face. “I’m sorry I gave you for granted, I’m sorry for not taking care of you, I’m sorry for the times you’ve come here alone and I did not know, I’m sorry for being a selfish bastard that wouldn’t know how to function without you. I’m sorry that I forgot how to show you how much I love you.”

He stopped talking to catch his breath. “Do you think you can forgive me, Eli? I’ll do whatever you want, but please, give me another chance to show you I love you.” He moved back just a little, to see her reaction. “Please…”

This time, she was the speechless one. She couldn’t believe everything he said, but it had to be true, because he found her, didn’t he? She felt suddenly cold, and tired, and she felt him rubbing her arms over the jacket.

“Oh, God, Eli, you’re shivering. Let me take you to the car to make you warm.” He helped her standing up, and he wrapped his arm around her all the way towards the car. When they reached the front, she turned to him to look in his eyes.

She started to say something, but she stopped. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn’t be sure, after all the time he ignored her. “Did you really mean what you said before?”

He looked directly into her eyes. “Every single word, Eli, specially the asshole part.” He did not laugh, he did not try to make a joke of it. He just realised he had made the biggest mistake of his life neglecting her, and he needed her to believe he was going to change that.

Eli looked at him, and she believed him. After all, this was what she was looking for tonight, wasn’t it? A chance to get him back, to be happy again.

She cupped his face in his hand and, standing on tiptoes, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, teasing his mouth with her lips, slowly, licking his lower lip. She let go a deep moan, and Thomas grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him, and kissing her passionately, as he hadn’t done for a long time. His hands were drawing her body again, trying to remember her curves, cursing himself for having forgotten them. He was breathing heavily now, panting with need as she slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his chest, caressing his skin as she kissed his neck, getting drunk on his scent and remembering how it felt to be loved again.

“I love you, Eli, and I won’t forget to show it to you again.” He sat her over the hood of the jag, and he spread her legs with his knee, leaning over her, until she was lying and he was over her, kissing her neck, and her collarbone, licking his way down to her chest. He slid the straps of her dress to the sides, allowing him more freedom to play with her nipples, licking and sucking them, while his hips found their way between her legs, and he rubbed his erected cock against her. He slid one hand under her dress, up her thigh, and she gasped when his fingers touched her over the thin fabric of her already wet panties.

He loved to steal those sounds from her, and he would make sure to hear them as often as he could from now on. He looked at her as his fingers worked his way under her panties, capturing every one of his moans inside his mouth, feeding his soul with them as she came around his fingers, trembling, clenching around them before starting all over again, this time with his tongue, making her orgasm linger as he drank her. She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer as he looked at her when she chained a second orgasm. He crawled up her body again to kiss her, and she could taste her in his mouth.

“Fuck me, Thomas.” She ordered him as soon as she caught her breath. She sat up, and brought her hand to his crotch, caressing his cock over the leather, eliciting a deep groan from him. He buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent as he thrust his hips against her hand. “Please”, she implored him.

Thomas grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. “Turn around, love.”

She turned around and bent over the hood of the jag, shivering with need, bracing herself to the sides of the car as he slid his hands over her thighs, torturing her, pulling from the back side of her panties, making the pressure over her clit almost unbearable.

“Please, Thomas…” She writhed under his touch, rolling her hips in circles trying to get some release.

He grabbed the waistband of her panties and slid them down, crouching to help her getting rid of them. Once the panties were on the floor, he spread her legs apart with a subtle movement of his knees, and gave a painfully slow and long lick to her cunt as he spread her lips with his hands, caressing the light red burns his beard had made on the inside of her thighs before.

She was whining, imploring him to get inside her, but he did not oblige immediately. He unbuttoned his trouser and lowered the zip before putting his cock on her entrance. He played with it, coating it in her juices, rubbing her over-sensitive clit with it, teasing her until it was also unbearable for him.

He lined his cock with her entrance, and leaning over her back, he entered her in a slow move as he kissed her neck. They let go a deep groan, and he held her hands, tangling his fingers between hers, as he started thrusting harder.

He brought her hands closer to her body, and he kept on kissing her, nibbling her ear lobe, breathing heavily near her face as her moans were driving him crazy and making him lose control.

Every thrust slammed her against the hood, rubbing her clit over the cold surface of the jag, and she felt another orgasm building inside her.

“Please, Thomas, I’m so close…”

He didn’t need more encouragement. He loosened her hands and grabbed her hips, thrusting deeper and harder until she screamed his name as a mantra, clenching around his cock. A few more thrusts was all Thomas needed for coming inside her, collapsing over her back as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh, fuck Eli, that was glorious, love.”

“Aha, but I’d like to check if I can stand up again, if you don’t mind.” She tried to laugh, but being trapped between the hood of the jag and the mass of hard muscle that her husband was, she could only make a choking sound that alarmed him.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry, love. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” He put on his trousers again and helped her standing up, and wrapping her in his arms, he lifted her and dropped her carefully inside the car. He sat by her side, checking again if she was ok.

She assured him she was fine, and leaning over his chest, she whispered “Thank you, Thomas.”

He raised her chin to make her look at him, and, surprised, he asked her: “What? Why?”

“For wanting to save our marriage. For one moment I thought I had lost you, and I was terrified.”

“Me too, my love.”

He took her hand and kissed her delicately. She then realised she had thrown her ring through the window of the jag, and started sobbing.

He knew what she was thinking of, and bringing his hand to the pocket of his trousers, he showed her the wedding ring. “I think you dropped this earlier, Mrs Hiddleston. May I put it on your finger again?”

She nodded between her sobs, and he kissed her again. “Please, my love, don’t leave me again.”


End file.
